This is a proposal for an Institutional Dental Scientist Training Program (DSTP). Currently, we have two students enrolled in a combined DMD-Ph.D program: one each in the first and second years of the program. These students are supported by the School of Dental Medicine. This proposal seeks funding for these students and others to be named. This combined degree program complements our other graduate training programs: the Master of Dental Science and Dentist Scientist Award (DSA) programs for postdoctoral residents. Our training history supports the viability of this proposed program. We have graduated a total of eight clinical scholars funded by an institutional DSA award. In addition, four clinical scholars were trained on individual DSA/PSA awards. Four clinical scholars funded by other mechanisms have also graduated. Ten other graduates, funded through other sources, brings our training history at the doctoral level to a total of twenty-six. All of our clinical scholars have completed their certificate and Ph,D, programs and have entered productive careers; no one has defaulted either by leaving the program or by entering private practice. The clinical scholars who are positioned to obtain independent funding have done so; 89% are funded. Our programs, both clinical and graduate, accommodate their programs to ensure successful progress through the program. Because of the diversity and complexity of oral disease, training is focused on basic biological problems related to the oral cavity in health and disease rather than a single discipline-centered program. The Health Center and the School of Dental Medicine offer a dynamic mix of clinical programs and manifold research opportunities that provide a stimulating training environment, The objectives of this proposal are consistent with the goals of all of our training programs. That is, we propose to offer a program that produces highly qualified clinical scholars competent as clinicians and independent as scientists who are able to initiate and maintain funded research programs. In addition, we will continue to provide programs that are tailored to each candidate, while maintaining a focus in the oral biological sciences through seminars, courses, clinical research centers and collaborative research activities. The DSTP is modeled on a very successful combined degree program in the School of Medicine. Our training record and the achievements of our graduates reflect the effectiveness of our training programs and support this new proposal.